The invention relates to a connecting unit for a kitchen mixer tap. Increasingly, use is being made of water preparation devices for preparing water of another type, such as boiling water, cooled water, filtered water or carbonized water. Multifunctional kitchen mixer taps are therefore known which are configured not only to draw normal cold or warm tap water, but also to draw water of one or more other types. Such a kitchen mixer tap is known from EP-A-2 672 027. Connecting the kitchen mixer tap and the one or more water preparation devices is cumbersome, since a large number of connections have to be made and any auxiliary apparatus, such as an inlet combination for the heating device, must also be connected.
The object of the present invention is to provide means for simplifying the connection of the combination of a kitchen mixer tap which is also suitable for drawing water of at least one other type and a heating device for preparing warm water.